Candles are a decorative daily necessity. Traditional candles are mainly used for illumination and realized by wax oil combustion, however, the candles are gradually shortened and even used up by combustion. Meanwhile, with the development of societies, the function of candles is no longer limited to illumination, and the candles also play a role in decorating and enhancing the atmosphere, e.g., a few candles are ignited at a birthday party, a friend's dinner party or a lover's dating, and the flickering candlelight can add the romantic atmosphere. However, the candles of a combustion type are not only troublesome in operation, but also have great potential safety hazards. Electronic candles appear with respect to such a phenomenon, but common electronic candles can only emit lights and can play music at most. Therefore, the electronic candles are low in ornamental value and cannot meet people's current needs.